


Orpheus and Her Curvy Castor

by VirgoBella



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Naked Male Clothed Female, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoBella/pseuds/VirgoBella
Summary: In this AU, Shinjiro was able to come off his Persona suppressants and get healthy again. However there was a major downside, he ended up with a bigger appetite and thus put on quite a bit of weight. While he's rather ashamed of his larger size, Minako absolutely loves it! She's determined to make Shinjiro feel just as good about himself as she does.





	Orpheus and Her Curvy Castor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Show of hands, who's ready for Persona Q2? I know I am! And that gave me inspiration to write this. I want to include a slight warning: there's no outright fat shaming in this fic but Shinjiro does question his attractiveness in Minako's eyes because of his weight. I don't think it's prevalent enough to warrant a tag but I thought it would be best to at least let all of you know it's there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

“Is everything okay in there?” Minako asked loud enough for her boyfriend to hear from the bathroom.

“Yeah. I just…need another minute,” he responded nervously. Minako giggled and got up to talk at the closed door.

“Are you shy, Shinjiro? Don’t be. It’s just me.”

“It’s not that. At least not in the usual way. But I look…different than I did the last time we…you know.”  

“That’s okay. If you still need some time, I can wait. Whenever you’re ready.” Minako patted the door and went back to the way she was. She laid on her side in a sexy pose at the foot of the bed, facing the bathroom door for whenever Shinjiro came out. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in bed together but Minako knew why he was acting a little more bashful than usual.

It had been 5 months since a better treatment was found for Shinjiro’s condition and he was able to come off of his Persona suppressants. His body chemistry and temperature weren’t going haywire like they used to and he didn’t need to wear a coat all year-round anymore. However there were some pretty drastic side effects. He started out so weak that he was bedridden and had to be on a liquid diet for the first 10 days. But after that, his appetite intensified as he slowly got his strength back. This would range from eating bigger proportions to outright binge eating. The effects it had on his weight weren’t blaringly obvious, due to him hiding it in his clothes, until it went to his face. While he didn’t have a double chin ( _yet_ ), his cheeks had rounded out and Minako thought he was just adorable. Especially when he smiled or blushed.

This will be the first time she and Shinji make love since he gained weight and just thinking about how the rest of him will look made her release a light squeal. Minako was never really into bigger guys. If anything, she only found the extra padding attractive on Shinjiro. _What’s that old saying?_ She thought, _“There’s even more of him to love!”_ She dreamily sighed and pushed a lace strap of her pale purple chemise down her shoulder to tease. Not long afterwards, Shinjiro slowly opened the bathroom door and emerged. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers and a bright pink blush across his face. He was trying to hide it by looking anywhere but his at girlfriend. Minako was okay with that, though; it gave her a moment to admire her chubby boyfriend.

If she had to guess, he was about 100lbs heavier. It was mostly in his pudgy stomach which slightly hung over the waistband of his boxers. The extra weight also made his hips a little wider and thighs a little plumper. Minako was already licking her lips thinking about the bite marks she wanted to leave on them. She looked back up to see Shinji propping a thick forearm under his chest while holding onto his other arm. Said chest had some pudge as well, giving him small breasts. _I bet he’s a B cup._ She thought with a soft giggle. Minako got up and strolled over to Shinjiro.

“Hey,” she cupped his cheek with her hand and turned his face to look at her. He reluctantly met her gaze and she graced him with a smile. “Don’t be embarrassed, okay? You look amazing.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Yes, you do!” she put her hand behind his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He sighed.

“Mina-KO!” before he knew it, Shinjiro’s wrist was being pulled by Minako towards the bed. She managed to lay on her back and pull him on top of her. They were chest to chest on each other and completely flushed. For Minako, she was in heaven! Sure he was heavier but he wasn’t _crushing_ her. She was being enveloped in Shinjiro’s softness, feeling the warmth of his skin and the cushion of his fat. She managed to nuzzle into the side of his neck and smell his favorite combination body wash/shampoo on his skin and hair. She grinned from ear to ear and released a satisfied sigh. “M-Minako!” Shinjiro embraced her and rolled over to switch places. A little disappointed, Minako sat up and straddled him. “Minako, are you okay? I could’ve crushed or suffocated you!” She smiled at Shinji’s concern for her and leaned down to give him another kiss, a longer one but still without tongue.

“I’m fine and you’re not that big, Shinji. Hell, you felt great!” His eyes widened in confusion as his blush intensified.

“Wh-what? So wait, you’re…into this?” Minako nodded. “How? I mean…look at me!” He gestured at his face and upper chest. Minako lightly brushed his bangs away from his eyes with her fingertips.

“I am. And I still think you’re sexy,” she ran her hands up and down his torso, occasionally giving his breasts a light squeeze. “Plus, I see your weight gain as a sign that you’re getting healthy,” she leaned forward so that their noses were touching, “That’s always going to make me happy.” Shinjiro couldn’t help but gasp in both surprise and emotion. He was touched by Minako’s sweet views of him and his size. Even if he was unsure about his body, she definitely had a lot of confidence in him. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace and kissed her, giving her his first smile for the night once they parted.

“Thanks for saying that,” he said offhandedly. Minako frowned slightly. She was glad she finally made Shinjiro smile but she knew he still wasn’t feeling good about himself.

“Okay, if you’re going to be like that,” she wiggled, prompting him to let go. She quickly got up and tucked her fingers into his waistband. Shinjiro sat up but before he could react, she pulled his boxers off, throwing them aside. “I’ll just have to _make_ you feel good!” she declared with a smug wink. Shinjiro was a little petrified at first but deep down he knew Minako would pull something like this. And if he was honest, he wasn’t exactly _opposed_ to whatever she had in store.    

“Tch, alright,” with a smirk, he laid back again, “I’ll humor you. I’m all yours.”

“Good boy,” She began by taking Shinjiro’s foot into her hand and giving it a small kiss on the top. She proceeded with a trail of kisses going up his shin and stopping just below his knee. The process was repeated on the other foot and leg. Before moving on, Minako paused to take in Shinjiro bloated, naked, and completely at her mercy. Her arousal was bubbling deep down but she pressed on, ignoring it. Taking care of him was her top priority. “Open up, lover,” she ordered gently.

“Yes, my queen,” Shinji complied and spread his legs, his half-hard cock exposed with his belly perched right above it. Minako nodded in appreciation of the view, making Shinji snicker and close his eyes with a blush. She dug her hands into the back of his knees to tell him to bend them. Once he did, she put her face against one of his thick thighs. Giving the squishy flesh a few kisses and a mild bite. _Ooooh I’ve been waiting to do that!_ Shinji let out a surprised yelp and tensed slightly. Minako finished her bite and softly blew on the mark to soothe it. She left another one and a few love bites on the same thigh before moving on to the opposing one. Shinjiro playfully chided her once she finished and admired her work.

“Are you trying to make it so I can’t wear pants? Those are gonna be tender as hell once fabric touches them!”

“Wasn’t planning on it but I don’t have a problem with that,” she giggled and gave one of his thighs a slap.

“Tch, always about you, right?” She didn’t dignify him with a response and leaned forward to scoop up his belly with her hands. As if she were kneading bread dough, Minako massaged the cute mound in circles. She'd also lean down and kiss around Shinji’s belly button, sometimes dipping her tongue in it for a split second.

“Shinjiro, your belly is soooo cute!”

“Do you really mean it?” he asked genuinely.

“Mmmhmm. In fact, I think all your shirts should be a size or 2 smaller to show it off!” Minako sat up to see his reaction. Shinji had both hands over his mouth but it was obvious he was giggling and blushing. _So cute, so precious!_ He shook his head and opened his hands to speak.

“No way, Lady! Not. Happening!” Minako shrugged.

“Fair enough; you don’t have to in public. But when we’re alone…” she nodded and gave him a smug wink. Shinjiro sighed and moved his hands.

“I’ll think about it.” Minako decided to count that as a victory and went back to worshiping Shinji. She spent a little more time on his stomach but gradually let her kisses travel upwards. Her hands slid down his sides, allowing her to grab his love handles.

“Do I even need to explain why I love these?”

“What? You _want_ to be able to hold onto me when we make love?”

“That’s right! Such a good boy. I’ll have to give you a treat later,” Before Shinji could ask, Minako laid on him and captured his lips in a kiss. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his lips. His eyes closed as his mouth opened and let her in. It was already known between the two that Minako’s tongue was going to take dominance. Shinjiro began to wrap his arms around Minako but she let go of his love handles to capture his wrists. “Ah-ah. No touching on your part; I said that _I_ was going to make _you_ feel good. Got it?” she let go and his hands returned to his sides.

“As you wish, my queen,” he gave her a compliant smile and they went back to kissing. Minako’s hands traveled to Shinjiro’s man boobs next. She fondled them as she lightly nibbled on his lip. She ended their make out session to compliment him.

“Ooh, and these little beauties,” she lightly pinched a nipple and Shinji released a small moan. “I love these so much I-…you know, how about I show you rather than tell you?”

“Wh-what?” Shinjiro received a devious grin from his girlfriend and before he knew it, she was suckling on one of his tits. He gasped in shock and released a moan. “Ah-Minako!” She took her mouth off of one breast to go at the other one. “Oh God!” he cried and involuntarily bucked his hips. She came off with a pop.

“Hold on, Babe,” she warned cautiously. Shinjiro whined but nodded to show his compliance. Minako reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She quickly moved to stand at the foot of the bed, tore the foil wrapping, and rolled the ribbed condom onto Shinjiro’s hard, leaking with pre-cum cock. She slipped off her panties but left her chemise on. “Ready?”

“Please!” Shinjiro nearly squealed while nodding adamantly. Minako straddled him once again and pushed his belly back. Doing so revealed that his twitching erection was preceded by a tangled, dark brown bush of pubic hair. _Thank God he didn’t shave; just the way I like it!_ Minako and Shinjiro looked each other in the eye as she eased herself onto his cock. Both of them moaned in pleasure until she was able to completely sit in his lap with his dick engulfed in her wet pussy. She placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him. The foreplay along with Minako running her hands all over Shinji’s soft body and his pubic hair brushing up against her clit made her come relatively quickly. That was okay because Shinji was close too. Her contracting walls sent him over the edge as he came into the condom. She collapsed on top of him and they stayed there for a minute, enjoying their post-orgasm bliss.

Eventually, Shinji told Minako that he wanted to clean up. She lifted her hips and rolled off of him and he headed for the bathroom to take care of himself. Meanwhile, Minako quickly went to the kitchen to grab the treat she’d mentioned earlier. She returned before Shinji. Just as she’d hoped. A few minutes later, Shinjiro came out of the bathroom still completely naked but his dick was soft and the condom was gone. Much to Minako’s delight, his extra padding jiggled in some places as he walked back to the bed. Once he was settled, Minako presented him with a plate of 5 chocolate squares. He was almost scared to ask but he did it anyway.

“And those are?”

“Your treat for being a good boy tonight! They’re slutty brownies. I’m serious; that’s what they’re _actually_ called.” Shinji thought about retorting but instead shrugged and decided to play along. He opened his mouth to bait Minako into feeding him which she was happy to oblidge. He cleaned the plate in less than 15 minutes. Licking excess chocolate and cream off of her fingers Shinjiro finished with a satisfied moan.

“Your baking never fails, Minnie. Those were amazing,” Minako giggled cheerfully at Shinjiro calling her his special nickname for her. She put the empty plate on the nightstand and rubbed small circles on his belly.

“Thank you, Shinji. Do you feel better about your size now?”

“Well, I do right now. Thank you. There might be times you’ll have to remind me of tonight, okay?” He ran the back of his fingers down her check and they shared a long, loving kiss.

“No problem. And I’m glad you love my baking so much. You won’t be able to fit through doors when I’m done with you,” Shinjiro snickered and began to blush again.

“You know I don’t wanna be bedridden again! But if you do make me that big, don’t be mad if I destroy your bed,”

“That’s okay. I'd just use _you_ as my bed!” She patted his belly while the couple shared a genuine laugh and kiss. They ended their night by drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

****** _A few weeks later_ ******

The women of S.E.E.S. decided it would be Ladies Night when it came to fighting in Tartarus. So after cooking and having a men only dinner with the guys, Shinjiro headed back to his room. To his surprise, there was a wrapped box with a card outside his door. He read it as he went inside and closed the door.

 

**Shinji,**

**Please have this on by the time I get back. I apologize ahead of time; I won’t be able to keep my hands off you once I see you. And I hope you saved room for my treats. See you later tonight!**

**XOXOXOX,**

**Minako**

After smiling sweetly at the card, Shinjiro opened the box. It was a black sweater, just like the one he usually wears only,

“It’s a Medium,” even though she knows he wears an Extra Large now. Shinjiro couldn’t help but laugh and face palm, “Goddammit. I love you, Minnie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> No kidding, slutty brownies are a thing! They're brownies with chocolate chip cookie on top and oreo in the middle. They're AMAZING! Recipes are out there! I hope you enjoyed the fic and I hope you adore this couple as much as I do! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. Peace!


End file.
